Summer in Love
by nyancatfangirl
Summary: Untuk mendapatkan hatinya memang membutuhkan kesabaran dan pengertian. Akashi Seijuuro berusaha memberikan cinta musim panasnya kepada Kuroko Tetsuya. Selama liburan musim panas, cinta yang dirasakan akan selalu membakar dirinya. Menaklukan seseorang yang tidak terlalu peka memang sulit, tapi Akashi absolut dan selalu menang. Multichap! AKAKURO. AOKISE. DUO JONES MURA&MIDO
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko No Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Summer in Love** © nyancatfangirl

 **AKAKURO | AOKISE | DUO JONES MURA & MIDO**

Fanfiksi pertama di kawasan Kuroko No Basuke

 **For this chapter: T**

 **Genre** : Gado-gado (Romance, Drama, Humor yang renyah dan gosong)

Mereka semua masih kelas satu tingkat SMA. Mungkin rate bisa berubah menjadi M jika kuat membuatnya.

 **Warning** : Typo(s) everywhere, just for fun, meningkatkan AkaKuro shiper, dan lain-lain.

 **Bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita, judul maupun kawan-kawannya, itu semua adalah ketidaksengajaan. Mencuri karya orang lain tidak akan ada untungnya, kecuali ada kesepakatan antara kedua belah pihak.** (Plis ini apaan)

* * *

Maji Burger adalah tempat favorit yang sangat cocok dikunjungi di musim panas bulan ini. Tempat yang menyediakan makanan dan minuman yang disukai oleh kaum muda maupun lanjut usia. Tapi bukan hanya di musim panas saja, musim yang lainnya pun cocok untuk mengunjungi Maji Burger. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka selalu membuat tambahan menu baru di setiap pergantian musim.

Bulan ini telah memasuki musim panas, tentu saja Maji Burger tidak mau melewatkan kesempatannya untuk meraup keuntungan yang banyak. Pelanggan yang datang pun sudah memenuhi tempat kasir, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para pelajar yang tidak beruntung mendapatkan tempat duduk yang sudah penuh diisi oleh para pelajar lainnya.

Sebenarnya ada tempat duduk yang kosong, tapi diatas mejanya ada papan kecil berukuran 15 x 10 cm yang bertuliskan 'Akashi Seijuuro/6'. Papan itu menjadi peringatan bahwa tempat yang kosong tersebut sudah menjadi milik Akashi Seijuuro untuk enam orang. Para pelanggan yang melihatnya sempat kecewa dan memutuskan _Take Away_.

Tidak lama kemudian suara lonceng yang menggantung diatas permukaan pintu masuk dan keluar Maji Burger berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan yang datang. Lima pemuda yang memiliki surai berbeda warna pun masuk. Dilihat dari penampilannya mereka adalah para pelajar SMA, sempat beberapa pelanggan yang berada di Maji Burger terpesona melihat wajah dari lima pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk yang kosong dan mereka langsung mendaratkan bokongnya masing-masing diatas tempat duduk yang menyatu dan empuk.

Salah satu pelayan dari Maji Burger langsung menghampiri mereka dan menyapa pelanggannya.

"Selamat siang, mau pesan apa?" Pelayan bergender laki-laki memberikan daftar menu Maji Burger kepada lima pemuda tersebut. Hampir sepuluh menit pelayan Maji Burger menulis pesanan mereka masing-masing dan setelah itu si pelayan pergi ke tempat kasir untuk memberikan selembar kertas yang berisikan pesanan.

Tiba-tiba saja salah satu ponsel dari pemilik surai biru langit berdering cukup panjang, menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Kuroko Tetsuya─pemilik surai biru langit, merogoh saku jeans _navy blue_ untuk mencari ponselnya, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukannya dan ia pun langsung menerima panggilan dari temannya.

"Halo. Ada apa Midorima-kun?"

' _Kuroko, beritahu yang lainnya enam menit lagi aku akan sampai, nanodayo.'_

"Um. Hati-hati dijalan, Midorima-kun."

 _ **Pip.**_

Kuroko memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Tiba-tiba saja pemilik surai kuning menanyakan kepada Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, ada apa dengan Midorimacchi-ssu?"

"Midorima-kun akan sampai enam menit lagi, Kise-kun."

"Midorimacchi selalu paling terlambat datangnya-ssu." Kise Ryota, pemilik surai kuning seperti bunga matahari yang duduk di seberang Kuroko mengeluh sambil menjatuhkan dagunya di atas meja, wajahnya sangat tampan yang membawa dirinya menjadi model terkenal di majalah _Teens Action_ yang peminatnya mayoritas adalah gadis tingkat SMP dan SMA. Kesempurnaannya sangat didambakan oleh para penggemarnya yang tiada henti-hentinya selalu berteriak 'Kise-sama' kalau di sekolah.

"Ya. Si kacamata jelek itu sangat lamban."

Disebelah kanan Kise ada pemilik surai biru tua, Aomine Daiki, kulitnya berwarna cokelat yang mengkilat, memberi kesan pria kuat tahan banting. Aomine yang duduk disebelah Kise selalu mengurak telinganya dengan jari kelingking karena suara Kise yang terlalu berisik.

Sedangkan disebelah kanan Aomine ada pemilik surai ungu, tubuhnya besar hampir mencapai dua meter, rambutnya panjang sampai bahu besarnya, Murasakibara Atsushi, pemuda yang memiliki kebiasaan makan berlebihan, dimanapun dia berada makanan akan selalu hadir di tangan besarnya. Murasakibara selalu asik sendiri, tampangnya memang seperti orang yang putus asa dan tidak peduli, tapi semua itu tidak benar. Murasakibara sebenarnya kebalikan dari apa yang orang-orang pikirkan.

Murasakibara peduli terhadap sekitarnya, hal kecil maupun hal besar selalu diperhatikan olehnya. Seperti sekarang ini, walaupun dia sedang asik menguyah tapi diam-diam memperhatikan keributan yang dibuat oleh Kise dan Aomine─duo sejoli yang rapet.

Diseberang Murasakibara ada pemilik surai merah delima, Akashi Seijuuro. Salah satu pemimpin dari kelima teman-temannya. Akashi adalah pemuda yang memiliki mata heterokrom mengancam bagi siapa saja yang melawannya dan jangan lupakan seringai yang selalu menemaninya saat dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

Akashi salah satu anak dari pengusaha terkenal di Tokyo, namanya Akashi Corp perusahaan yang menghasilkan produk elektronik ternama. Selain itu dia tidak suka jika ada yang membentak, apalagi menolaknya. Jika ada yang menolak, gunting merah yang manis siap meluncur kapan saja. Akashi itu absolut dan selalu benar. Dan jangan lupakan, diantara kelima teman-temannya ada satu yang sangat istimewa. Kuroko Tetsuya merupakan teman yang istimewa dan indah, Kuroko yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya tidak sadar bahwa sedang diperhatikan oleh Akashi.

Menurut Akashi pemuda bersurai biru langit ini cantik. Perempuan manapun masih kalah cantiknya kalau disandingkan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Diam-diam Akashi menyimpan perasaaan kepada Kuroko yang entah tidak pernah peka, mengingat Kuroko adalah salah satu berwajah datar yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis.

Lima belas menit berlalu, pelayan Maji Burger pun datang membawakan pesanan mereka dan meletakannya di atas meja dengan hati-hati. Setelah melakukan pekerjaannya, Akashi memberikan tip yang bisa dikatakan berlebihan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Pelayan itu berterima kasih dan langsung kembali ke tempatnya.

"Akhirnya makananku datang-ssu!"

"Hoi, Kise, jangan berteriak! Kau terlalu berisik."

"Aominecchi jahat sekali-ssu. Kurokocchi bela aku!"

"Aomine-kun benar, Kise-kun."

Tiba-tiba Kise merasa disambar petir karena ucapan Kuroko yang membuatnya menangis seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen.

"Mido-chin belum sampai juga, padahal ini sudah lewat dari enam menit." Ucapan Murasakibara membuat Kise dan Aomine berhenti dari acara bertengkarnya. Midorima yang sedari tadi berjanji akan datang enam menit belum menampakan batang hidungnya di Maji Burger.

"Biarkan saja, Atsushi. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

Akashi yang sedang santai memakan ice cream vanilla mengeluarkan suaranya. Mereka semua percaya dengan apa yang Akashi katakan, karena semua yang dia lontarkan mutlak dan absolut benar. Dalam hati Akashi dia mulai menghitung mundur.

 _Tiga.._

 _Dua.._

 _Satu.._

 _ **Tring Tring.**_

Pintu masuk Maji Burger terbuka menampilkan pemuda bersurai hijau dan kacamata setia bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya, Midorima Shintarou, jalan dengan tegap menuju tempat yang sudah diisi oleh kelima teman-temannya.

"Kau lama sekali, Midorimacchi."

Midorima mengambil tempat duduknya disebelah Akashi, dia tahu kalau Akashi sengaja mengosongkan tempat duduk disebelah kiri agar Kuroko tidak dihimpit oleh dirinya dan Akashi.

"Shintarou, kau terlambat lebih dari yang enam menit kau janjikan."

"Maaf, tadi aku kembali ke rumah karena _lucky item_ hari ini tertinggal di rak sepatu."

Midorima menunjukkan _lucky item_ nya yaitu boneka kelinci berwarna putih. Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan ada cahaya terpesona dari seseorang yang ada disamping Akashi.

"Midorima-kun, boneka kelincinya sangat lucu."

"Terima kasih, Kuroko, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan ini padamu, nanodayo." Midorima melirik ke arah Kuroko, sontak saja dirinya terkejut ketika cahaya terpesona dari mata bulat berwarna _baby blue_ Kuroko meredup. Detik berikutnya ada tatapan tajam dari sang pemimpin. Midorima langsung keringat dingin, tenggorokannya seketika kering ingin dibasuh minuman segar.

"A-Akashi, aku minta maaf karena ini salah satu lucky item yang sangat penting, nanodayo."

"Memangnya lebih penting mana, Shintarou? Tetsuya atau _lucky item_?"

' _Tentu saja lucky itemku, Akashi!'_

"Sudahlah, Akashi-kun. Lagipula aku hanya terpesona, tidak memilikinya juga tidak masalah."

"Tetsuya, aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Kau mau berapa banyak? Ukuran yang besar atau kecil? Jangan ragu-ragu, dengan senang hati akan kuberikan untuk Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum penuh modus. Kuroko terkejut, karena pada dasarnya dia menyukai sesuatu yang lucu tapi dia tidak mau merepotkan Akashi. Sementara itu Murasakibara, Kise dan Aomine mengatakan dalam hati mereka masing-masing _'dasar modus'_ secara serempak.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun, tapi tidak usah repot-repot."

"Ho, Tetsuya, kau ingat apa yang aku katakana ini adalah absolut? Penolakan tidak pernah ada dalam kamusku."

Kuroko kicep, lupa kalau Akashi adalah absolut. Mengangguk ragu-ragu sebagai persetujuan, Akashi tersenyum lembut kepada Kuroko. Suasana semakin panas karena ada bunga-bunga disekitar Akashi dan Kuroko. Midorima─penghancur suasana─berdeham, meminta perhatian.

"Sepertinya aku ingin memesan makanan, nanodayo. Kise, tolong panggilkan pelayan."

"Hee? Midorimacchi, aku sedang makan-ssu. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memanggilnya?"

"Berdasarkan ramalan Oha Asa, aku tidak boleh memanggil pelayan, nanodayo."

"Hoi kacamata, kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Kalian kejam sekali, nanodayo," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit bergerak kebawah. "Murasakibara, aku meminta tolong padamu."

Murasakibara tidak menggubris permintaan tolong Midorima karena dia terlalu asik memakan dua puluh _Cheese Burger_. Merasa perjuangannya sia-sia, Midorima langsung melirik Kuroko.

"Kuroko, tolong panggilkan pelayan, aku sangat lapar dan haus sekali, nanodayo."

"Baiklah, Midorima-kun." Bagaikan malaikat, Midorima bahagia karena Kuroko telah menolongnya. Dia tahu karena hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya, berkat boneka kelinci putih ini dia terselamatkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Midorima memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang tertera di daftar menu, sedangkan Murasakibara memesan untuk ronde kedua, Kise dan Aomine meributkan kentang goreng siapa yang lebih banyak, Kuroko tidak peduli dan dia dengan khidmatnya meminum _vanilla milkshake_ kesayangannya, lalu Akashi hanya memandangi sosok calon pendamping hidupnya dengan khidmat.

Sebenarnya hari ini mereka ke Maji Burger karena Akashi yang mengajaknya sekaligus mentraktir mereka. Liburan di musim panas ini tidak ingin dilewatkan dengan malas-malasan. Mereka juga punya rencana untuk berlibur ke pantai dan menginap, semua fasilitas Akashi yang menanganinya, mereka tinggal datang dan menikmati.

"Oh, ya Akashi, besok kita berangkat jam berapa?" Tiba-tiba saja fokus mereka sekarang beralih ke pembicaraan liburan ke pantai.

"Jam delapan kalian harus sudah sampai di tempat."

"Akashi-kun, kita semua jadi menginap di hotel yang dekat dengan pantai, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya."

Midorima dan Aomine memperhatikan wajah Akashi yang menyeringai puas. _Pasti ada rencana penuh modus_ , mereka berdua mengucapkannya dalam hati. Hari itu enam pemuda yang bersekolah di SMA Teiko menghabiskan hari pertama musim panas dengan penuh kesenangan.

* * *

Hari yang sangat melelahkan untuk Kuroko, namun hari ini juga sangat menyenangkan. Kuroko merasa dirinya beruntung mempunyai teman-teman yang memiliki kebiasaan unik, karakter yang bermacam-macam, dan segala tingkah laku mereka. Rasanya ini kali pertama dia merasakan bahagia dan menikmati waktunya. Sesampainya Kuroko di kamar, dia langsung merebahkan di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Kamar yang begitu sejuk karena _Air Conditioner_ dan nyamannya kasur membuat dirinya mengantuk.

 _ **Beep. Beep.**_

Getar sekaligus ringtone membuat dirinya membuka matanya kembali. Bunyi itu menandakan ada pesan masuk. Jari jemari Kuroko lihai membuka ponselnya untuk memeriksa siapa yang mengirimkan pesan padanya.

 _ **From: Akashi-kun**_

 _ **To: You**_

 _ **Subject: Malam.**_

 _ **Date: 19.45 pm.**_

 _ **Tetsuya, bagaimana hari ini? Apa kau menikmatinya?**_

Tanpa ia sadari, senyum lembut mengembang di wajah manisnya. Kuroko langsung menekan _Reply_ dan mengetik sesuatu, lalu menekan _Send._

 _ **To: Akashi-kun**_

 _ **From: You**_

 _ **Subject: Re: Malam.**_

 _ **Date: 19.46 pm.**_

 _ **Aku sangat menikmatinya, Akashi-kun. Bagaimana denganmu?**_

Beberapa menit kemudian ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

 _ **From: Akashi-kun**_

 _ **To: You**_

 _ **Subject: Re: Malam.**_

 _ **Date: 19.48 pm.**_

 _ **Tentu saja aku juga sangat menikmatinya, Tetsuya. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, kau tahu, besok kita akan berlibur ke pantai, Tetsuya.**_

Entah kenapa Kuroko merasakan dirinya menghangat. Bukan, bukan karena demam, melainkan kata-kata yang dikirimkan dari Akashi.

 _ **To: Akashi-kun**_

 _ **From: You**_

 _ **Subject: Re: Malam.**_

 _ **Date: 19.51 pm.**_

 _ **Syukurlah. Ya, aku tidak akan tidur terlalu malam, Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun juga tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam.**_

"Ah, kenapa aku gugup sekali." Kuroko bergumam sambil memeluk ponselnya.

Hampir empat menit Kuroko menunggu balasan dari Akashi, tapi ponselnya belum berdering sama sekali.

"Mungkin Akashi-kun sudah tidur." Ada rasa kecewa saat Kuroko memikirkannya, tapi kalau Akashi memang sudah tidur, seharusnya dia memberikan ucapan─

 _ **Beep. Beep.**_

Sontak saja Kuroko langsung membuka ponselnya dengan cepat.

 _ **From: Akashi-kun**_

 _ **To: You**_

 _ **Subject: Re: Malam.**_

 _ **Date: 19.56 pm.**_

 _ **Bagus. Baiklah karena hari ini kita sudah bersenang-senang lebih baik kau istirahat, Tetsuya. Kau harus mengumpulkan energimu untuk besok.**_

 _ **Jadi, selamat malam, Tetsuya. Semoga mimpimu indah, kita akan bertemu lagi besok di pantai.**_

Lagi, Kuroko tersenyum lembut tanpa ia sadari. Hangatnya kata-kata dari Akashi membuatnya tenang dan melupakan rasa lelah dalam tubuhnya. Ibu jarinya kembali mengetik balasan untuk Akashi.

.

.

 _ **From: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _ **To: You**_

 _ **Subject: Re: Malam.**_

 _ **Date: 19.58 pm.**_

 _ **Ya, Akashi-kun. Terima kasih juga untuk makanan dan minuman di Maji Burger. Selamat malam juga, Akashi-kun. Semoga mimpimu indah, Akashi-kun.**_

Akashi tiada henti-hentinya tersenyum, mungkin dia akan menyimpan semua percakapannya dengan Kuroko. Akashi masih sabar, meskipun dia bisa mengatakan perasaannya tapi dia masih harus menahannya. Dia ingin pendekatan dengan Kuroko tidak terlalu cepat, mengingat Kuroko tidak peka dan masih belum mengerti.

Namun tanpa sadar Akashi mengucapkan sesuatu dengan tulus.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta, Tetsuya."

* * *

Terimakasih untuk yang sempat meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita fiksi abal ini. Oh ya, saya ganti username yang dulunya Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2 berubah (wuidih) menjadi nyancatfangirl.

See u next chapter. Thanks!


	2. Beach

_**Kriing.. Kriing.. Kriing.. Krii─**_

─ _ **Pip.**_

Pagi hari yang cerah di musim panas, bunyi dari jam alarm yang sudah diatur adalah pemicu terbukanya kedua mata _baby blue_ si pemilik surai biru langit. Kuroko mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya untuk mengatur fokus pandangannya yang masih mengabur. Merasa sudah terkumpul nyawanya dan fokus pandangannya pun normal kembali, selimut yang menutupi tubuh ramping Kuroko disibak olehnya dan mengambil posisi duduk disisi kasur.

Manik _baby blue_ Kuroko melirik jam alarmnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, berarti ia masih memiliki waktu dua jam untuk mandi dan sarapan. Kuroko adalah anak tunggal, ia melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal saat dia berusia sepuluh tahun.

Ayah dan ibunya meninggal akibat kecelakaan saat mereka ingin menjemput Kuroko yang sudah pulang dari kegiatan _study tour_ bersama sekolahnya. Mengingat kejadian itu Kuroko sudah berjanji akan melupakannya karena jika terus diingat tidak akan ada gunanya. Ia tahu meskipun kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada tapi Kuroko selalu merasakan mereka ada di dalam dirinya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Kuroko langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk membawa langkah kaki pucatnya ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamar tidurnya.

.

Hanya menghabiskan lima belas menit untuk mandi dan berpakaian, sekarang Kuroko sudah bisa dikatakan siap berangkat ke pantai bersama teman-temannya.

"Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi." Gumamnya setelah melirik jam alarm yang ada di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya Kuroko sudah selesai merapikan barang-barang yang harus dibawa untuk liburan ke pantai. Karena masih memiliki waktu yang cukup, Kuroko memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan agar tidak kelaparan saat dalam perjalanannya.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko No Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Summer in Love** © nyancatfangirl

 **AKAKURO | AOKISE | DUO JONES MURA & MIDO**

Fanfiksi pertama di kawasan Kuroko No Basuke

 **For this chapter: T**

 **Genre** : Gado-gado (Romance, Drama, Humor yang renyah dan gosong)

Mereka semua masih kelas satu tingkat SMA. Mungkin rate bisa berubah menjadi M jika kuat membuatnya.

 **Warning** : Typo(s) everywhere, just for fun, meningkatkan AkaKuro shipper, dan lain-lain.

Tidak ada tim basket. Mereka semua menyukai olahraga.

 **Bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita, judul maupun kawan-kawannya, itu semua adalah ketidaksengajaan. Mencuri karya orang lain tidak akan ada untungnya, kecuali ada kesepakatan antara kedua belah pihak.** (Plis ini apaan)

* * *

Kereta api yang ditumpangi oleh lima pemuda bersurai unik melaju dengan kecepatan stabil. Keadaan di dalam kereta api tidak terlalu padat, mengingat bulan ini telah memasuki musim panas tentu saja keadaan kereta api lumayan lowong.

Kuroko bersama keempat teman-temannya memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama agar lebih efektif. Kalau salah satu di antara mereka ada yang telat, bisa-bisa Akashi menghukum, kecuali untuk Kuroko yang posisinya paling utama diantara lainnya.

Selama perjalanan, Murasakibara duduk anteng bersama camilannya yang bisa dikatakan terlalu banyak, karena dia membawa dua kantung plastik. Sedangkan duo rapet─Aomine dan Kise─tidak mungkin tidak membuat masalah. Dimana pun mereka berada, keributan selalu menjadi pihak ketiga diantara mereka berdua.

Lalu Midorima duduk dengan tenang sambil memangku kipas angin _mini_ sebagai _lucky item_ nya hari ini. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya mereka berempat bingung dengan Kuroko. Pasalnya yang selalu membawa barang-barang aneh itu hanya Midorima, tapi untuk saat ini mereka berempat melihat Kuroko membawa boneka kelinci putih yang ukurannya hampir sama seperti bantal tidur.

"Hoi, Tetsu, apa kau kena virus _lucky item_ seperti Midorima?" Aomine tiba-tiba bersuara, si empu yang disinggung protes dengan kalimat 'virus' yang diucapkan Aomine.

"Tidak, Aomine-kun."

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa boneka kelinci, Tetsu? Tidak biasanya kau membawa barang selain buku, _vanilla milkshake_ dan Nigou."

"Entahlah, Aomine-kun. Hanya saja aku ingin membawanya, boneka ini sangat empuk sekali." Kuroko memeluk erat boneka kelinci putih penuh protektif dan menggesekkan pipi tembamnya di wajah boneka kelinci yang sedang menyeringai. Di mata Aomine, ia seperti melihat seseorang yang tidak asing.

"Jangan-jangan itu boneka dari Akashicchi?"

Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, ini pemberian dari Akashi-kun."

' _Sudah kuduga.'_ Batin mereka berempat. Akashi memang menyukai Kuroko meskipun tidak mengatakan 'aku menyukainya' kepada teman-temannya. Lagipula gerak-gerik dari Akashi terhadap Kuroko itu berbeda. Akashi menjadi lebih lembut dan sabar walaupun Kuroko tipe yang tidak peka.

Midorima yang bisa dikatakan seperti asisten Akashi pernah meminjam buku catatan sejarah milik Akashi untuk disalin, sebab dia pernah izin tidak sekolah karena sakit.

Membalik beberapa lembar kertas untuk mencari catatan sejarah BAB dua, tiba-tiba saja pencarian Midorima berhenti di tengah lembar kertas. Ia sedikit terkejut saat kedua matanya menangkap goresan pena nama seseorang.

' _Kuroko Tetsuya'_ dengan bentuk _love_ sebagai penghias. Midorima terkekeh geli, Akashi yang bisa dikatakan tidak tertarik dengan cinta pun bisa melakukan hal ini. Dari kejadian itulah Midorima semakin yakin bahwa Akashi sudah jatuh ke dalam warna biru langitnya Kuroko.

"Tidak disangka dia melakukannya, nanodayo."

"Akashi-kun baik, Midorima-kun sangat pelit." Kata-kata dari Kuroko dengan nada datarnya membuat perempatan di pelipis Midorima.

Kise dan Aomine tertawa mendengarnya, mereka membayangkan jika ada Akashi mungkin dia sudah menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan kesombongan. Tapi hari ini dia sedang beruntung karena harga dirinya tidak diinjak-injak oleh Akashi.

Ketika Midorima ingin protes, tiba-tiba saja bel tanda pemberhentian kereta api berbunyi. Kise berteriak kegirangan, Aomine menjitak kepala si surai kuning, Murasakibara mengangkut dua plastik miliknya, Kuroko menghela napas sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya, sedangkan Midorima mengelus dadanya─ _nyesek_ karena ucapan Kuroko.

Pintu kereta api pun bergeser, memberi akses untuk para penumpang keluar. Sekarang mereka berlima berada di luar stasiun kereta api dan berjalan ke arah halte. Tinggal menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuannya.

Akashi sudah _stand by_ di depan pintu hotel berbintang lima. Ya, Akashi menyewa hotel berbintang lima untuk teman-temannya, mengingat dia adalah anak dari pengusaha yang terkenal di Tokyo mana mungkin kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan biaya yang nominalnya besar.

Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kanannya. Tinggal satu menit lagi sebelum tepat jam delapan, Akashi sudah merencanakan hukuman untuk mereka semua kalau terlambat satu menit saja.

Namun sepertinya dia tidak akan melakukannya karena mereka berlima sudah datang sambil terengah-engah. Akashi yakin mereka semua berlari saat di halte bus yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Tapi tidak masalah, itu semua mereka lakukan agar hukuman yang bisa dikatakan menyeramkan dari Akashi terhindar.

"Tepat jam delapan. Beruntung sekali, hukuman yang sudah aku rencanakan telah di gagalkan oleh kalian." Akashi menyeringai, mungkin sedikit kecewa tapi dia juga senang karena teman-temannya tidak membuang-buang waktu sedetik pun.

Mereka berlima menghela napas, usahanya tidak sia-sia. Berkat ide Midorima mereka semua terselamatkan. Midorima bangga karena idenya berhasil. _Lucky item_ ku _memang hebat_ , batinnya.

Manik heterokrom milik Akashi tidak sengaja menangkap bulatan putih yang sedang dipeluk Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko yang menyadari tatapan dari Akashi membalas senyum.

"Akashi-kun, terima kasih untuk hadiahnya. Aku terkejut saat membuka pintu rumah dan menemukan ini." Kuroko mengangkat boneka kelinci di depan Akashi.

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya. Lain kali aku akan memberikan yang ukurannya besar untukmu."

Tiba-tiba saja Kise mencolek lengan Aomine, meminta perhatian.

"Aominecchi, aku juga mau boneka-ssu."

"Ya, nanti akan kubelikan boneka yang penuh dengan seringai sedang menggenggam pisau."

"Eh?! Aku tidak mau boneka _chucky_ -ssu! Aominecchi jahat!" Kise nangis bombay. Aomine tidak peduli, sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanya pantai dan pantai. Lagipula siapa dia? Hanya teman. Tidak lebih.

Ya. _Hanya teman._

"Akashi, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin berenang."

Aomine yang sedari tadi memang tidak sabar ingin mencium air laut pun berbicara.

"Baiklah, barang bawaan kalian bisa ditinggalkan disini," Akashi menunjuk papan beroda disampingnya. "Kalian bawa saja barang yang akan diperlukan saat dipantai."

"Aka-chin, apa aku boleh membawa makanan?"

"Tentu saja, Atsushi. Tapi kau tidak boleh membuang sampah sembarangan."

Akashi memperingatinya, karena dia adalah orang yang tidak suka melihat sampah bertebaran dimana-mana. Murasakibara mengangguk paham.

"Ayo, kita mulai liburan musim panas ini dengan air laut."

"Yosh!"

.

.

Terik matahari di musim panas tidak mematahkan semangat mereka. Suasana pantai yang ramai tidak menjadi hambatan mereka untuk tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Ini adalah musim panas, tentu saja pantai menjadi salah satu tempat favorit yang harus dikunjungi.

Hamparan laut pantai yang indah membuat Aomine dan Kise senang. Hanya mereka berdua saja yang tidak sabar ingin menenggelamkan tubuh dengan air laut. Tapi mereka semua masih memakai pakaian yang sebelumnya dan berbalutkan celana pendek selutut.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam air laut, mereka semua mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Untung saja ada lahan pasir pantai yang kosong dan tanpa perhitungan lagi mereka langsung memaparkan tikar berwarna oranye serta dua buah payung teduh ditancapkan.

"Akhirnya kita semua bisa liburan ke pantai-ssu!"

"Benar sekali, Kise-kun. Aku sangat senang kita semua bisa berkumpul seperti ini."

"Bukannya aku senang, hanya saja ini tidak terlalu buruk, nanodayo." Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya, dari apa yang dia katakan sebenarnya Midorima senang. Hanya saja dia tipe _tsundere_. Mereka semua paham maksud dari perkataannya.

"Kalian berisik. Aku mau berenang dulu." Aomine langsung membuka baju, menampilkan tubuh atletisnya.

Disusul oleh Kise, tubuhnya juga tidak kalah dari Aomine walaupun lebih kekar punya Aomine. Mereka berdua berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan─

 _ **BYURR.**_

Suara air laut yang memberikan percikan air di udara akibat lompatan dari Kise dan Aomine. Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko dan Akashi belum bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Murasakibara masih ingin makan dibawah teduhnya payung. Midorima harus membuka balutan kain di jari kirinya. Sedangkan Kuroko dan Akashi hanya duduk santai dibawah payung yang mereka tancapkan.

"Tetsuya, kenapa tidak ikut bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Aku ingin memakai _sunblock_ dulu, Akashi-kun. Kulitku tidak kuat dengan sinar matahari."

Akashi memperhatikan lama botol _sunblock_ yang ada di tangan Kuroko. Seperti bola lampu yang muncul di atas ubun kepalanya, Akashi menemukan ide modusnya.

"Kulit Tetsuya memang harus dilindungi. Mau aku bantu mengoleskannya dipunggung Tetsuya?"

Kuroko yang pada dasarnya tidak peka hanya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan, lagipula mengoleskannya dipunggung harus meminta bantuan. Dirinya tidak tahu ada rencana terselubung dari Akashi. Murasakibara─dan Midorima yang pura-pura tidak tahu─sebenarnya tahu. Tapi biarkan saja toh, Akashi sedang berusaha di masa pendekatan.

Kuroko membuka bajunya, Akashi yang berada di sampingnya menahan napas saat melihat lekuk tubuh yang putih dan rupawan. Meskipun tidak memiliki tubuh se-atletis Aomine, tapi lebih terlihat seperti tubuh wanita. Putih, mulus, bersih dan ramping.

' _Tahan, Seijuurou, tahan..'_ Akashi merapalkan do'a dalam hati agar dirinya tidak menyerang Kuroko secara tiba-tiba.

Setelah Kuroko selesai mengoleskan _sunblock_ di daerah kedua pergelangan dan dadanya, ia memberikan botol _sunblock_ yang berwarna kuning cerah kepada Akashi.

"Akashi-kun tadi menawarkan bantuan kepadaku. Jika tidak keberatan kau bisa melakukannya."

"Dengan senang hati, Tetsuya."

Akashi menerima botol _sunblock_ yang ada digenggaman Kuroko. Telapak tangan kirinya siap menjadi wadah untuk cream yang akan keluar dari permukaan lubang botol _sunblock_. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Akashi langsung meletakkan telapaknya ke punggung halus milik Kuroko.

Secara perlahan ia mengolesnya, meratakan ke setiap sudut. Akashi menikmatinya, harum _vanilla_ menyapa indera penciumannya, halusnya permukaan kulit Kuroko membuat dirinya tidak mau berhenti mengoles dan menyentuh. Tulang-belulang pundak dan punggung Kuroko pun tidak luput dari telapaknya.

Kuroko merasakan sedikit geli karena jari telunjuk nakal Akashi melintas dari tengkuknya sampai ke ujung pinggang. Reaksi pertama yang dia berikan adalah geliat terkejut.

Tidak mau bermain lama-lama dipunggung Kuroko, Akashi menyudahi acara oles-mengoles terselubungnya. Kuroko berterima kasih dan senyuman dari Akashi sebagai responnya.

Aomine dan Kise masih bermain dengan air laut, keduanya melihat ke tepian pantai. Akashi dan Kuroko sepertinya akan bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya Akashi memiliki bentuk tubuh atletis, sama seperti Aomine.

Sebelumnya banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang memandang ke arah mereka dan berbisik-bisik dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

Yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka adalah Aomine, Kise dan Akashi, sedangkan Kuroko tidak. Tentu saja postur tubuh Kuroko tidak sama, sekalipun disandingkan dengan Kise tetap saja dia tidak memiliki bentuk. Hanya perut yang ramping dan pinggang yang molek─menurut Akashi─seperti perempuan.

Tapi Kuroko tidak mempermasalahkannya karena dia memang tidak peka, atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. Akashi bersyukur, sangat disayangkan jika tubuh moleknya akan berubah menjadi atletis.

"Lihat siapa yang akan bergabung."

"Kurokocchi! Ayo kita berenang bersama-ssu!" Kise melambaikan tangannya kepada Kuroko. Memberi undangan untuk bergabung bersamanya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau terlalu jauh dari tepian, Kise-kun."

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya, aku akan menjagamu."

Kise yang mendengarnya sedikit iri. Dia ingin sekali seseorang berkata seperti itu padanya. Seseorang yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi adu mulutnya. Seseorang yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Pandangan Kise menjadi melembut, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Entahlah. Mungkin dia sudah dikatakan aneh karena senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hoi, Kise, kenapa kau tersenyum melihat Kuroko dan Akashi?" Suara Aomine menyadarkan Kise dari lamunannya.

"Memangnya kenapa-ssu? Mereka sangat cocok."

Kuroko tanpa sengaja menangkap kalimat Kise. Cocok? Apanya yang cocok? Kuroko berpikir keras. Ia melihat dirinya dan Akashi. Maksud perkataan Kise itu apa?

Dia sedang tidak memakai baju yang bagus, hanya celana pendek selutut yang sudah tenggelam di dalam air laut. Akashi juga sama sepertinya yang tidak memakai baju bagus. Kuroko tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kise yang menilainya cocok.

Daripada pusing memikirkannya, lebih baik dia menikmati segarnya air laut bersama Kise, Aomine dan Akashi. Murasakibara hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan sambil melahap camilan kesayangannya. Midorima sudah selesai melepaskan balutan kain di jari kirinya.

"Mido-chin, apa kau berniat untuk membawa _lucky item_ berenang?" Murasakibara bertanya tanpa melihat ke arah Midorima.

Si kacamata menoleh ke arah si surai ungu yang sedang mengunyah.

"Tentu saja, Murasakibara. Aku tidak mau saat berenang di laut terjadi sesuatu, nanodayo."

Murasakibara hanya bergumam dan melanjutkan acara lahap-melahap camilannya. Midorima yang sudah bertelanjang dada melangkahkan kakinya menuju air laut yang sudah dijamah oleh keempat teman-temannya.

"Murasakibara," Tiba-tiba Midorima menghentikan langkahnya. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam "Hm?"

"Daripada makan dan memperhatikan kami, lebih baik kau juga ikut bergabung." Ucapnya lirih.

Midorima yang membelakangi Murasakibara melanjutkan langkahnya. Murasakibara hanya diam, acara mengunyahnya tidak dilanjutkan. Tubuh besarnya sekarang sudah posisi berdiri dan langsung saja dia membuka bajunya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Mido-chin mengajakku."

"Hei! Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu seperti itu! Bukan berarti aku peduli, nanodayo."

Murasakibara terkekeh geli melihat Midorima dalam _mode_ _tsundere_ nya.

"Murasakibaracchi! Midorimacc─eh?! Kenapa _lucky item_ punyamu dibawa sampai kesini-ssu?"

"Berisik. Aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi, nanodayo."

"Murasakibara-kun kalau ke tengah-tengah laut tidak mungkin tenggelam sepertinya."

Dan pagi itu, mereka semua menikmati air laut yang menyegarkan. Genangan ombak, cipratan air laut yang disengaja, tawa bahagia, semua itu mengiringi liburan di pantai kali ini. Banyak hal-hal yang menyenangkan dilakukan oleh mereka. Rasanya musim panas kali ini sangat mengesankan untuk mereka semua.

* * *

Matahari semakin meninggi. Teriknya membuat tubuh menjadi banjir peluh keringat. Panas dan ingin yang segar. Air laut memang segar, tapi tidak untuk siang ini. Akhirnya mereka berenam sudah berteduh.

Kise dan Murasakibara membawa minuman soda dan ice cream rasa vanilla. Aomine merebahkan dirinya di atas tikar tempat mereka duduk dan berteduh. Minuman soda sudah di teguk. Ice cream rasa vanilla sudah digigit oleh Kuroko.

Sekarang mereka semua tengah duduk menghadap arah laut. Menikmati sentuhan angin yang berhembus menggelitik tubuh. Suara Akashi tiba-tiba saja memecah keheningan.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kita kembali ke hotel."

"Kau benar, Akashi. Aku lelah sekali ingin tidur siang." Aomine menguap kelelahan.

"Ya, aku juga setuju. Mungkin sudah pukul dua belas siang, nanodayo."

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Midorima. Sekarang sudah saatnya mereka istirahat dan makan siang. Beranjak dari posisi duduk, mereka bekerjasama melipat tikar dan membawa payung sesuai perintah Akashi.

.

.

"Ini kamarnya. Nomor 301."

Akashi memasukkan card─yang bisa dikatakan sebagai kunci modern masa kini─ke dalam lubang tipis bergaris, seperti memasukkan kartu debit ke mesin ATM.

Pintu besar berwarna cokelat dengan hiasan megah terbuka. Kaki dibawa masuk ke dalam, harum dari pewangi ruangan menyapa indera penciuman mereka. _Air Conditioner_ secara otomatis hidup, memberikan kesejukkan dalam ruangan. Dinding yang dilapisi wallpaper vintage menjadi pemandangan yang indah.

Anehnya, hotel ini sudah seperti apartemen mewah. Di dalam hotel yang luasnya bukan main, ada beberapa ruangan terpisah. Ruang pertama dari pintu masuk kamar adalah ruang keluarga, dimana ada TV LED _Samsang_ 55F80 berwarna hitam ukuran 55 inch, resolusi 1920 x 1080, Full HD dan 3D. Sofa merah marun dengan meja kaca rendah menjadi pelengkap ditengah ruangan.

Ruang kedua ada kamar dengan double bed ukuran king size. Bisa dipastikan satu kasur untuk dua orang─tunggu.

"Kenapa hanya ada _double bed_? Sedangkan kita ini berenam, nanodayo."

"Shintarou, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Sewa satu kamar lagi tidak masalah."

Napas mereka tercekat mendengar kalimat Akashi. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang ragu dengan Akashi untuk menyewa satu kamar di hotel bintang lima. Meskipun begitu, Akashi bukan orang yang sombong. Dia melakukan itu semua untuk kepuasan teman-temannya. Namun tidak ada sedikit pun niat untuk memanfaatkan kekayaan Akashi. Itulah sebabnya Akashi selalu memberikan hal yang mewah kepada teman-temannya.

Setelah memperkenalkan isi dari kamar hotel nomor 301 mereka semua langsung melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Lambung Kuroko seketika bergemuruh layaknya gempa bumi. Minta diisi sesuatu ke dalamnya. Kuroko membawa langkahnya ke ruang utama yaitu ruang keluarga. Jangan lupakan bahwa di dalam ruang keluarga ada _mini kitchen_ beserta kulkas. Tujuan Kuroko sekarang adalah membuka kulkas, ingin memeriksa dalamnya.

Tangan sudah mendarat di gagang pintu kulkas bagian bawah. Setelah berhasil membukanya, manik blue baby mencari-cari makanan yang bisa dimakan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Isi kulkas hanya ada sayuran, buah jeruk dan apel serta yoghurt.

' _Ternyata tidak ada makanan siap santap.'_ Batinnya kecewa. Mana mungkin dia harus memasak terlebih dahulu sedangkan lambungnya sudah mau meledak.

Saat Kuroko sibuk mencari makanan di dalam kulkas, manik heterokrom memperhatikan diam punggung ringkih milik Kuroko. Akashi bisa menebak kalau Kuroko lapar. Melihat tingkah lucu Kuroko yang sedang kebingungan membuat hati Akashi kasihan. Ia mulai menghampiri dan menepuk pelan pundak Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba saja Akashi bertanya. Namun tidak disangka lambungnya berbunyi seperti pintu reyot yang sudah dihabisi ujungnya oleh rayap nakal.

Malu. Kuroko sangat malu. Lambungnya mungkin ngambek dan sengaja memberi kode kepada Akashi. Kuroko sebal dibuatnya, mengancam dalam hati kelakuan lambungnya yang nakal dan tidak sabaran. Rona merah menjalar di wajah manis Kuroko. Akashi yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau lapar, ya? Tenang saja Tetsuya, aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita semua."

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menunduk malu, tidak kuat menatap wajah Akashi karena dia malu. Intinya malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Kau tidak perlu malu untuk meminta apapun dariku. Tanpa kau minta pun akan aku berikan. Hanya untuk Tetsuya."

Mungkin untuk orang yang peka langsung merona dan salah tingkah dibuatnya. Namun beda lagi dengan Kuroko yang tidak peka. Menurut dia Akashi terlalu berlebihan. Kuroko tidak mau merepotkan Akashi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, menolak tidak ada dalam kamus Akashi Seijuurou.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu akhir-akhir ini. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa mengandalkanku, Akashi-kun."

"Merepotkanku? Jangan bercanda. Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati, Tetsuya. Beban apapun tidak ada dalam diriku kalau menyangkut tentang dirimu."

Akashi tersenyum, Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datar. Akashi sadar kalau Kuroko ini tidak peka. Jawaban yang diberikannya saja membuat perutnya geli. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Akashi tertarik dengan Kuroko.

Bel dari luar ditekan sengaja oleh seseorang, menimbulkan suara dentingan lembut ditelinga. Akashi menghampiri, Kuroko mengekor dibelakangnya. Pintu dibuka menampilkan pelayan bergender laki-laki membawa _trolley_ yang dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan lezat. Setelah dia menaruh hidangan di atas meja makan, Akashi memberikan tip yang lumayan banyak. Akashi itu orangnya baik, tidak pernah setengah-setengah untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada seseorang, menurut Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, panggil yang lainnya untuk kemari."

Kuroko mengangguk, memutar tubuhnya menuju kamar yang sedang dipakai oleh Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Aomine.

.

.

"Selamat makan."

Hidangan yang ada di atas meja siap disantap. Makanan ini terlalu lezat dan mewah. Dentingan garpu dan pisau menjadi lantunan lagu ditelinga mereka. Tapi itu semua tidak akan bertahan lama. Ingat, duo rapet akan selalu memecah keheningan.

"Aominecchi, makannya berlebihan sekali-ssu."

"Meskipun berlebihan, aku makan dengan rapi. Tidak seperti kau, Kise."

Yang dituduh memasang wajah bingung. Memangnya dia tidak rapi? Buktinya meja yang menumpu piringnya tidak ada remah yang berjatuhan.

"Aominecchi jangan asal bicara-ssu. Aku makan dengan rapi juga."

Aomine geram, tidak terima dengan perkataan Kise. "Kau ini bodoh ya," Jari-jari milik Aomine terangkat mengarah ke wajah sang model bersurai kuning. Kise hanya diam saja saat sentuhan telunjuk dan ibu jari Aomine di pipinya, seperti mengambil sesuatu disana.

"Lihat. Ada remah sayur di pipimu." Dan pada saat itu juga Kise terkejut melihat remah sayur yang ada di pipinya dimakan oleh Aomine.

"Oi, Aomine! Kau jorok sekali, nanodayo!"

Midorima protes melihat tindakan Aomine. Tidak hanya Akashi, Midorima juga manusia ber-etika.

"Kau kira aku makan kotoran, kacamata?"

"Aomine-kun, perkataanmu harus dijaga." Kuroko memperingati. Tidak suka dengan cara bicara Aomine. Bayangkan saja saat ini mereka sedang makan dan mendengar kata-kata seperti itu bisa membuat nafsu makan seseorang menurun.

"Maaf, Tetsu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan berkata seperti itu, Aomine-kun."

"Kise-chin, kenapa diam saja?"

Sontak saja kalimat Murasakibara membuat Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko dan Akashi menoleh ke arah Kise. Sadar dari lamunan bodohnya, Kise langsung salah tingkah.

"A-Ah. Aku hanya sedang mencerna makanan yang menyangkut di dalam tenggorokan, Murasakibaracchi."

 _Bohong._

Murasakibara tahu Kise sedang berbohong. Tidak bermaksud untuk bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, Murasakibara kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Ryouta, makan yang benar."

"B-Baik, Akashicchi."

' _Sialan kau, Aominecchi!'_ teriak Kise dalam hati.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang masih sempat meluangkan waktunya membaca chapter dua dari Summer in Love. Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah memberikan Review, Follow dan Favourite fiksi ini!

See u next chapter!


	3. Beach 2

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Suara helaan napas pun keluar. Lambung yang sebelumnya kosong kini telah terisi penuh oleh makanan lezat. Rasanya mereka semua puas. Setelah bersenang-senang di pantai, mereka disuguhkan dengan kamar hotel yang luar biasa mewah. Makanan lezat pun turut hadir sebagai pelengkap liburan musim panas mereka.

Derit kursi memecahkan pendengaran mereka, menandakan ada seseorang yang akan melakukan kegiatan lain. Tubuh kekar milik Aomine berdiri. Berkacak pinggang sambil menguap dengan tangan yang dikibaskan di udara.

"Aku mengantuk. Boleh aku tidur, Akashi?" Aomine menguap lebar lagi, perutnya sangat besar seperti para tua bangka yang menjadi pejabat di kota mereka tinggal. Yang benar saja, beberapa menit yang lalu Aomine menghabiskan dua lobster ukuran _jumbo._ Walaupun makannya tidak seganas Murasakibara, tapi Aomine cukup tangguh juga untuk memakannya.

Ketika Akashi ingin menjawab, Kuroko sudah mendahuluinya.

"Aomine-kun, tidur setelah makan tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Kau harus menunggu sekitar sepuluh atau lima belas menit agar makanan yang ada di dalam tubuhmu bisa dicerna dengan baik."

Perempatan siku-siku muncul dipelipis Aomine, tidak terima dengan penjelasan bertele-tele dari Kuroko. "Memangnya kenapa? Ini adalah kebiasaanku. Kau sudah mirip seperti Satsuki, Tetsu."

Tidak mau kalah, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya akan selalu membalasnya selama dia bisa.

"Kebiasaanmu terlalu buruk, Aomine-kun. Dan terima kasih, tapi aku bukan saudara kembar Momoi-san." Kuroko menatap datar wajah Aomine yang sudah menggeram kesal. Berbicara dengan Kuroko sama halnya seperti kau sedang meninju dinding yang datar dengan tangan tanpa pelindung.

"Tidak usah me─"

"Daiki, apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya memang benar." Tiba-tiba saja ucapannya terpotong oleh suara Akashi. Aomine hampir melupakan sosok pemilik manik heterokrom yang sedang duduk manis disebelah Kuroko.

Aomine tahu sesuatu akan terjadi jika dia membantah apa yang dikatakan Akashi. Lebih baik dia tidak membalasnya lagi. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Lagipula, ini hanya masalah yang tidak terlalu besar. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Aomine yang sedari tadi berdiri kini kembali duduk dan menghela napas berat.

"Kau menang, Tetsu."

Kuroko yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum tipis. Murasakibara, Midorima dan Kise yang eksistensinya hanya sebagai penonton bisu akhirnya dapat menghela napas lega. Perdebatan antara Kuroko dan Aomine telah berakhir berkat Akashi. Bisa dikatakan mereka juga berada di pihak Kuroko, apalagi Kise. Sebenarnya Kise ingin sekali memberikan nasihat untuk Aomine. Namun lidahnya kelu, seperti tidak mau bergerak. Selain itu ada rasa gelisah yang hinggap di perasaannya.

.

.

 **Kuroko No Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Summer in Love** © nyancatfangirl

 **AKAKURO | AOKISE | DUO JONES MURA & MIDO**

Fanfiksi pertama di kawasan Kuroko No Basuke

 **For this chapter: T**

 **Genre** : Gado-gado (Romance, Drama, Humor yang renyah dan gosong)

Mereka semua masih kelas satu tingkat SMA. Mungkin rate bisa berubah menjadi M jika kuat membuatnya.

 **Warning** : Typo(s) everywhere, just for fun, meningkatkan AkaKuro shipper, dan lain-lain.

Tidak ada tim basket. Mereka semua menyukai olahraga.

 **Bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita, judul maupun kawan-kawannya, itu semua adalah ketidaksengajaan. Mencuri karya orang lain tidak akan ada untungnya, kecuali ada kesepakatan antara kedua belah pihak.** (Plis ini apaan)

* * *

Lima belas menit telah berlalu. Setelah acara makan siang dengan bumbu perdebatan selesai, kini para pemilik surai berbeda warna kembali melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Aomine yang sudah bisa ditebak akan pergi ke dalam kamar, ingin memejamkan matanya yang sudah lelah. Akashi masih di dapur dengan ponselnya yang berada di telinganya, memanggil pelayan untuk membersihkan acara makan siang mereka. Kise melesat ke dalam kamar mandi, perutnya seketika panas akibat bumbu pedas yang dia taburkan ke atas makanannya.

Midorima pergi ke dalam kamar dimana Aomine sedang tidur, tapi tujuannya tidak sama seperti Aomine. Dia hanya ingin mengambil tali perban yang baru untuk dililitkan kembali. Murasakibara keluar untuk membeli camilan. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya duduk diam di sofa marun.

Semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kuroko bingung, hawa bosan mulai menyerang dirinya. Diliriknya balkon yang berada diluar ruangan. Mungkin dengan menikmati pemandangan pantai rasa bosan akan hilang.

Yang semulanya duduk kini sudah berdiri kembali dari sofa. Kaki ramping dibawa untuk melangkah. Jarak balkon tidak terlalu jauh. Pintu geser berwujud kaca transparan menjadi perbatasan antara luar ruangan dan dalam ruangan. Tangan kanan digunakan untuk menggeser pintu, akses keluar dari dalam ruangan pun terjamah.

Terpaan angin di musim panas menyapa surai biru langitnya. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya yang selalu datar. Dadanya mulai membusung, Kuroko mengambil napas dalam-dalam dari hidungnya dan mengeluarkannya dari bibir mungilnya. Pasir pantai, air laut dan terik matahari menguasai indera penciumannya.

Kuroko mengambil langkah ke depan. Tubuh rampingnya bertumpu pada penyanggah berbahan dasar kayu yang kokoh. Manik _baby blue_ Kuroko memperhatikan dalam diam pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Pantai masih ramai oleh para pengunjung.

Kuroko tidak sadar dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dalam diam. Akashi sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Meja makan yang sebelumnya penuh dengan piring dan mangkuk sisa makanan kini sudah bersih kembali. Akashi tidak menikmati apa yang sedang dinikmati oleh Kuroko.

Tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya jauh lebih enak dinikmati. Namun tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu tanpa percakapan, Akashi melangkah dan mengambil tempat disebelah kanan Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko sedikit terkejut, ada suara yang mampir dipendengarannya. Ekor matanya melihat ada seseorang di sebelahnya. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke samping, dan ternyata seseorang yang dia kenal pun sebagai jawabannya.

"Eh? Akashi-kun?" Kuroko berkedip dua kali, "Sejak kapan?"

"Lima menit yang lalu," Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kuroko. Senyum tipis ia berikan. "Kau sedang apa, Tetsuya?"

"Mencari udara segar dan menghilangkan rasa bosan."

Kini keduanya diam dan sama-sama melihat pantai, tidak saling pandang seperti tadi. Membiarkan suara desiran ombak menjadi iringan lagu di kesunyian antara mereka berdua. Namun tidak lama kemudian suara Akashi memecah keheningan.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Kuroko memutus pandangannya dari pantai dan menatap penasaran ke dalam manik heterokrom milik Akashi. Wajahnya yang penuh tanya menjadi jawaban tersendiri untuk Akashi. Menghela nafas dan langsung berhadapan dengan Kuroko.

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Lantang dan tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Tentu saja, dia seorang Akashi. Walaupun awalnya tidak yakin, Akashi tetap mengatakannya. Manik heterokrom miliknya menatap lekat ke dalam manik _baby blue_ Kuroko penuh tanda tanya. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Helaan napas lega dari Akashi adalah reaksi pertama yang dia berikan. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Hanya saja Akashi ingin memastikan langsung dari Kuroko. Senyum tipis hadir di wajahnya, Akashi mulai bertanya kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, Tetsuya, bagaimana sikapmu jika ada seseorang yang menyukaimu." Seperti menuntut sebuah jawaban kilat, pertanyaan yang samar seperti pernyataan dari Akashi membuat Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak biasanya Akashi bertanya tentang hal berbau perasaan.

Pose orang sedang berpikir dilakukan oleh Kuroko. Matanya terpejam, mencari jawaban yang sekiranya pas untuk pertanyaan Akashi. Pasalnya dia bingung, Kuroko belum pernah mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini, apalagi menyangkut tentang perasaan. Jangan bercanda, Kuroko saja tidak tahu rasanya menyukai dan disukai.

Hampir enam menit dia berpikir, sepertinya tidak ada jawaban yang berguna. Matanya kembali terbuka, ekspresi yang sedikit ragu dan bingung menghiasi wajah manis Kuroko. Tidak ingin mengabaikan Akashi, Kuroko menjawab apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Entahlah, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa karena aku belum pernah merasakannya dan tidak tahu siapa yang menyukaiku."

Akashi mengangguk, tentu saja Kuroko tidak tahu. Sekarang Akashi sedang perang batin. Ini semua karena jawaban dari Kuroko yang bisa dikatakan peluang untuk menyatakan sesuatu. Tapi dia tidak mau terlalu cepat, takut ditolak mentah-mentah. Se-absolut apapun Akashi tetap saja sepenuhnya tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar kalau menyangkut tentang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Walaupun pemuda berparas manis dihadapannya ini sangat dekat, belum tentu perasaannya juga dekat. Akashi merasa dirinya masih terlalu jauh untuk mengejar Kuroko. Butuh proses untuk lebih dekat dengan Kuroko, tidak boleh gegabah, apalagi salah langkah.

Akashi sedang berpikir, Kuroko kembali menatap pantai. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada derap langkah menuju balkon.

 _ **GREP!**_

"Kurokocchi!"

Kise memeluk erat Kuroko dari belakang. Akashi yang sudah kembali sadar sedikit terkejut mendengar suara nyaring milik Kise. Kuroko megap-megap, Kise memeluknya terlalu erat. Jitakan manis di kepalanya sukses melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko. Surai kuning diusap beberapa kali sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Kesal, siapa yang berani melakukannya.

"Sakit-ssu! Siapa yang men─" Napasnya tercekat. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang tidak asing sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajah datar dan kesal tercetak jelas. Akashi sedang memandang Kise yang membatu.

"E-Eh.. Akashicchi.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan-ssu?" Kise menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Risih dipandangi terus-terusan. _Sejak kapan Akashicchi disini?!_ Batinnya teriak.

"Ryouta, jangan peluk Tetsuya lagi. Dia hampir kehabisan napas." Kesan protektif muncul dari kalimat Akashi secara tidak langsung. Kise gemetar, menyumpahi kebiasaannya yang bisa menimbulkan nyawanya hilang diambil secara paksa oleh iblis absolut.

"Maafkan aku, Akashicchi! Maafkan aku, Kurokocchi! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi-ssu!" Surai kuning membungkuk berkali-kali. Kuroko hanya mengangguk, Akashi mendengus.

"Hm. Ada perlu apa datang kesini, Ryouta." Kise akhirnya bernafas lega dan menghentikan kegiatan bungkuk-meminta-maaf. Kedatangannya kesini memang ada alasannya.

"Aku ingin mengusulkan sesuatu, Akashicchi."

"Apa itu."

"Bagaimana malam ini kita buat pesta di pantai-ssu?" Tanyanya girang. Kise menunggu persetujuan dari Akashi yang menautkan sebelah alisnya. Akashi belum memberikan jawaban, masih mempertimbangkan. Tapi tidak lama dia mengangguk, menyetujui usul dari Kise.

"Boleh juga. Kalau begitu kita masuk ke dalam untuk membicarakannya bersama."

Kise dan Kuroko mengangguk serempak. Sebelum mereka bertiga masuk, Akashi memberikan perintah. "Ryouta, bangunkan Daiki. Tetsuya, panggil Shintarou dan Atsushi untuk bergabung."

"Maaf Akashicchi, bagaimana kalau Aominecchi tidak mau bangun-ssu?"

Seringai ancaman muncul, Kise yang melihatnya ketakutan sekaligus kasihan dengan Aomine. "Apa sulitnya? Kau tinggal bilang saja itu perintahku. Absolut."

Mendengar kata absolut tentu cara ini bisa memudahkan dirinya untuk membangunkan Aomine. Mengambil langkah seribu, Kise dengan kekuatan super cepatnya segera meninggalkan balkon.

.

.

Kise membuka pintu kamar dengan tidak sabar. Kakinya menghentak keras lantai tidak berdosa. Satu kasur yang bisa memuat dua orang sekarang sudah terisi oleh Aomine. Kise sedikit geli melihat bagaimana Aomine sedang tidur.

Berantakan. Kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan posisi tidur Aomine saat ini. Lihat saja selimut yang sudah kusut, bantal yang berpisah dengan kepala Aomine, kaki yang mengangkang lebar dan air liur disudut bibir Aomine yang sedang mendengkur lumayan keras.

Tidak mau membuang waktu dan mati muda, Kise berteriak memanggil nama Aomine untuk segera bangun. Berkali-kali ia mencoba tapi hasilnya nihil. Aomine hanya mengeluh tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Merasa diabaikan, Kise memakai cara kedua. Mengguncangkan tubuh Aomine dengan kasar sepertinya cara yang tepat.

"Aominecchi! Bangun! Akashicchi menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul sekarang juga-ssu! Ini absolut!"

Tiba-tiba saja Aomine bangun dengan terengah-engah. Mendengar kata absolut sepertinya menjadi alarm bagus untuk membangunkannya─menurut Kise, dan trauma bagi Aomine. Diliriknya pemuda bersurai kuning di sampingnya. Wajah kesal dan kusut Aomine seperti habis dikejar-kejar iblis pencabut nyawa.

"Kise! Apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan membuat lelucon seperti itu, bodoh!" Aomine menggeram sambil melempar bantal tak berdosa ke wajah sang model.

"Lelucon katamu? Kau ingin mati, ya-ssu? Sudah, lebih baik cepat kita bergabung dengan Akashicchi." Kise menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tidak terima dengan balasan Aomine. Padahal dia berniat untuk menolong nyawa Aomine, tapi empunya yang ditolong tidak mengerti juga.

Melihat raut wajah Kise, Aomine yakin ini bukan sekedar lelucon yang dibuat-buat. Menghela napas berat, Aomine segera lepas dari empuknya kasur. Sekarang dia ingin mencuci muka dulu agar tidak buruk untuk dipandang oleh siapapun. Kise menunggu Aomine ditempatnya yang belum berpindah posisi.

Untuk Kise sendiri, melihat wajah Aomine yang sedang tertidur pulas cukup lucu juga. Entahlah, kenapa Kise bisa mempunyai perasaan yang aneh ini. Senyum berkembang di wajah tampannya. Aomine sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Lagi, Aomine dua kali melihat Kise senyum-senyum sendiri. Sedikit curiga, siapa tahu gangguan mental hinggap di dalam tubuh Kise.

"Oi, Kise. Kalau tidak mau mati muda, cepat bergabunglah dengan Akashi." Suara Aomine menyadarkannya. Kise menghampiri Aomine yang sudah di depan pintu kamar. "Lucu sekali, Aominecchi. Kau sendiri yang membuatku ingin mati muda-ssu."

.

.

Ruang keluarga sudah diisi oleh keempat pemuda surai berbeda warna. Kise dan Aomine datang paling terakhir. Awalnya mereka berdua gelisah dan takut dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan Akashi. Tapi pada akhirnya tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, mungkin Akashi masih memaafkannya.

Kuroko lebih cepat menemukan Midorima dan Murasakibara daripada Kise yang membangunkan Aomine. Padahal tugas Kuroko bisa dibilang tidak semudah tugas Kise. Tapi ternyata semua itu tidak benar.

Midorima, Murasakibara dan Aomine masih bertanya-tanya. Memangnya ada kepentingan apa sampai mereka harus berkumpul disini? Tapi jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka pun akan terjawab.

"Jadi, apakah ada hal yang penting, Akashi?" Midorima penasaran akut. Daripada diam dan menunggu orang lain bertanya, lebih baik dia yang memulainya. Akashi yang sedang duduk menjawab, "Nanti malam kita semua akan pesta di pantai."

Ketiga pemuda yang masih belum tahu hal seperti ini langsung tersentak mendengarnya. _Pesta? Tidak buruk juga,_ batinnya.

"Aku setuju. Tapi, bagaimana konsep pesta yang kau maksud, nodayo?"

Konsep pesta? Tunggu. Akashi lupa dengan konsep pesta untuk malam ini. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir. Akashi mengangguk tegas, idenya muncul seketika.

"Kau benar, Shintarou. Baiklah, masing-masing dari kalian semua harus punya ide dan usulan. Jangan terlalu lama berpikir." Perintah absolut dari Akashi membuat mereka semua langsung berpikir. Namun tidak lama kemudian suara lembut milik Kuroko terdengar.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana dengan pesta kembang api? Menurutku kembang api sangat cocok di malam musim panas ini."

Mereka semua berpikir secara serempak. Kalau dipikir-pikir kembang api memang cocok dan pas. Akashi mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis ke arah pemilik surai langit, "Aku setuju. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Empat pemuda yang lainnya memberikan jawaban yang sama. Tidak lama kemudian Murasakibara memberikan ide yang sudah dia pikirkan, "Aka-chin, kita harus membuat acara bakar-bakaran."

"Eh? Murasakibaracchi mau main bakar-bakaran? Mengerikan-ssu!" Langsung saja Kise mendapatkan sentilan penuh cinta dari Aomine. Dahi yang menjadi sasaran empuk kini sudah memerah. Pemilik surai kuning hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Bakar-bakaran yang Murasakibara maksud itu tentang makanan, bodoh!" Lagi, Aomine memberikan sentilan di dahi Kise. "Sakit! Aominecchi jahat-ssu!"

"Tunggu. Mungkin maksud dari perkataanmu itu pesta _barbeque_?"

"Benar, Mido-chin. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Aka-chin." Murasakibara yang sedari tadi menggenggam Pocky kini kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Akashi tentu saja menyetujuinya. Pesta tanpa makanan dan minuman akan sedikit terasa hambar. "Hm. Aku setuju, Atsushi. Tapi kupikir unsur daging harus dihilangkan."

Aomine dan Murasakibara terlihat kecewa dan secara serempak mereka berdua langsung berteriak, "Kenapa?!"

"Ini adalah pesta malam musim panas di pantai. Aku rasa mengganti unsur daging dengan unsur hewan laut akan lebih serasi."

"Aku juga berpendapat sama dengan Akashi-kun."

Kise dan Midorima setuju dengan usulan dari Akashi. Aomine dan Murasakibara juga mengangguk lemah. Setidaknya mereka tidak harus memakan sayuran.

"Jadi kembang api dan _barbeque_. Ada lagi?" Akashi menatap tajam ke arah Midorima, Kise dan Aomine. Ketiga pemuda itu tidak terdengar suaranya selain keributan.

"M-Maaf, Akashi. Aku pikir konsep pesta dengan kembang api dan _barbeque_ sudah cukup, nanodayo." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Kise dan Aomine mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Malam ini kita akan berpesta di pantai, pukul tujuh malam barang-barang sudah ada di tempat dan kalian semua harus merapikan serta menatanya dengan benar." Perintah absolut dari Akashi sebagai kesepakatan acara malam ini.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang masih sempat meluangkan waktunya membaca chapter dua dari Summer in Love. Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah memberikan Review, Follow dan Favorite fiksi ini!

Saya lupa, bagi yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik membangun bisa menaruhnya di kotak Review.

See u next chapter!


End file.
